Thunderspear
by OneShaman1
Summary: Kind of a crossover of Thor and the Avengers! Jane disappeared and left her and Thor's daughter Lizaya back in the time when Loki wake up a really devilish god! Is there a chance to stop Loki and his evil plan? Or is it already too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a word before the story: I watched _the Avengers _ and got an completely new idea I'll mix the story I write before and a new story which is going around the movie! It's not really like in the movie because I have watched it in rundown and doesn't listened to this what they were talking. **

**So it's a crossover of Thor and the Avengers!**

**Have fun!**

**Chapter 1**

_In dark times a black earth will appear. In the old legends the name of the black earth was negr Midgard. It was a dangerous world, full with demons and god-like people called 'Hunter'. They hunt the demons and were immortal. _

_The god Hirmin was an evil person who rule over Yggdrasil. Then Tyr had been born and with the powers of an powerful ancient weapon which was called **Selmjör** he exiled Hirmin deep into Midgard and put him into a sleep. Just when Selmjör's powers will reach him he will awake. After Hirmin had get exiled the demons disappeared from Midgard and went to the other worlds of the Yggdrasil. _

_And then the world will get destroyed. Hirmin will have revenge on all gods and the world won't be the same like it was used to be. _

While Jane was reading this text she get a weird feeling. She was sitting in her trailer behind the research center and had her laptop on.

She searched a way to open the Bifröst again. She wanted to see Thor again.

And not just her.

Jane looked over to her coffee cup and get sick again.

"No." She mumbled to herself. "No, I'm not going to puke again."

"...these weird creatures are returning over and over again. They are attacking people and kill them. Many scientists and humans see this as the beginning of the apocalypse..."

Jane bite on her bottom lip. She looked from the article in the internet to the little TV.

This article in the internet wasn't just a legend. It had to be real.

Thor was real.

Erik work for S.H.I.E.L.D for some weeks. And Darcy was together with her boyfriend who was a scientist.

Jane was all alone. She felt lonely but just the thought that she wasn't really alone makes her feel happy. Exactly one month passed since Thor went back to Asgard. And Jane know since two days that she was pregnant from him.

She had slept with him in the night when he returned with a drunken Erik. And now she awaits a baby.

Jane stood up and went out. She leaned against the wall of the trailer and lift up her head to the sky. The stars were shining.

"Let's see what will happen next." She sigh.

Then Jane went back into the trailer and locked the door behind her. Then she sat down to her laptop and thought over Erik and S.H.I.E.L.D.

Agent Coulson had took Erik with him. But they said that she could visit them at their base.

"Selmjör." She mumbled and looked in the internet for it.

Then she found an other article about this.

"Selmjör, also called Thunderspear, was the most powerful weapon in the world. The god Tyr had throw it after Hirmin had been exiled into a volcano on an island in the north. Some scientists think, it could be Iceland or Greenland." she read out loud. "Just the one who had enough powers to wield it's powers could find it."

_Iceland or Greenland?_She thought. _When I'll tell it Coulson then he'll maybe took me there._

She looked down on her belly.

It doesn't look like she was in the first month. It looked more like the second. And when she'll go over to Erik they will ask her what had happened. And like Coulson had react when Thor was on Midgard, he'll try to get the child from her.

Jane sigh and looked over to the TV. She closed her laptop and fell back on her bed.

"I should visit them tomorrow." She mumbled while she fell asleep.

When she was sleeping she had a dream.

She was a big silhouette in front of her. And a man in front of him. He had a spear in his hand. It was golden and around the spear head were snakes.

Somehow Jane knew that this was Selmjör, the most powerful weapon.

Suddenly there was a white thunder around the silhouette. It shrink and then disappeared in a mountain which looked like a volcano.

Then Jane woke up again.

It was a volcano where Hirmin was exiled into. And probably there was also Selmjör.

She took her phone and choose Erik's number.

"Morning, Jane, how are you?" She heard his name on he other side.

"All right." Jane answered. "Hey, can I get over? I have found out something."

"It's okay. There's also someone who want to meet you." Erik said.

"Who?" Jane asked.

"The leader of S.H.I.E.L.D." Erik answered.

Jane was really confused. Why does the leader of this organization want to meet her?

"Okay. I'll be there in about one hour." Jane answered and changed quickly her clothes before she went into her van and started the motor.

She could still remember where the base of S.H.I.E.L.D was even when she was around three weeks not there.

She asked herself who this leader of this organization was.

But then suddenly she saw a shadow in front of the van. Jane wince hardly and step at the brake to stop the van but it hit this weird shadow and the van flip over together with Jane inside.

And then when she opened the eyes again she was outside the van.

"Great." She hissed and stood up. "The van had crashed against something."

She looked around the van.

"It doesn't look like it'll drive again." She sigh and looked around. There was a shield. The next town was about two miles away.

"So I have to walk." Jane said and went on.

She needed more than one hour to went over to the base of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Where have you been? I have been worried!" Erik said when she arrived there.

"Sorry, but I have had an accident." I answered. "Something was on the street."

"I'm sure this thing was a demon." Said a foreign voice behind Jane. She looked around and saw a man with dark skin.

"Good day, Ms. Foster, I'm Nick Fury, the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D." He said. Jane looked at him while he reach out his hand to shook hers.

He had an eye patch.

"Good day."

"Come over here. I have to show you something." Nick Fury said. He was encompass by some other agents of S.H.I.E.L.D who looked strangely at Jane.

She followed Nick Fury through a long corridor before they reached a room full with machine and in the middle on a table was a box.

"Look at this, Ms. Foster. This is the Tesseract. It wields immense power." Nick Fury said.

Jane looked into the box. Inside was a cube and it shine some.

"The Tesseract?" Jane asked. "I read somewhere about this."

"This is one of the most powerful artifacts which had been made." Nick Fury answered. "It was a long time in the hands of Johann Schmidt, a German SS officer and the leader of HYDRA."

"We're searching a way to activate it. But it doesn't let activate." Erik said.

"Right. The only thing we know that it was once made as a peace sign of the Asgardians and the Hunters. Just when both of them were united they could activate them."

"Hunters had lived a very long time ago." Jane said. "Maybe just a descendant of them could have some powers."

"That is it, Ms. Foster. Just a descendant could have the powers to activate it together with an Asgardian." Nick Fury said.

"So?"

"I want to test if you have these powers." Nick Fury said.

"This could be complicated." Jane answered. "You can make it in some months."

Nick Fury looked strangely at her and Erik lift up one eyebrow.

"Well, I'm pregnant. I can't make it." Jane said quickly. She doesn't liked how they stared at her.

All of them stared at her surprised.

"Pregnant?" Asked Erik behind her.

"Yes."

"Is it from Thor Odinsson?" Nick Fury asked. Jane nod.

"It is."

"That is very complicated. But we can't change it. You'll stay here." Nick Fury said. "And help us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jane was researching articles about the Tesseract. She read that Odin wanted to have peace between Asgard and Midgard. In this time was a woman the leader of Midgard – at the time when it begun to turn into a normal planet without demons and stuff like that.

Odin went to Midgard and to the Hunter whose name was Lizaya and was some sort of a god and both created the Tesseract. Their powers were united in this cube.

It had been sealed, when again a time like negr Midgard will come the next generation could use it and save the humans.

And just the powers of them both could activate these powers.

"Great." Jane mumbled. She sat next to the boy with the cube and had papers in front of her.

She thought over how to activate it without use the powers of an Asgardian and a Hunter.

Three months had passed since she had joined S.H.I.E.L.D, too. Just like Erik. Nick Fury had made a proposition to join S.H.I.E.L.D while she was living in the base.

Now, in the fourth month Jane looked like she was in the eight.

Fury think that it's because of that the child will be a god, too. An Asgardian and a Hunter, if Jane was a descendant of the last Hunter Lizaya.

When she wasn't thinking over the cosmic cube she thought over the name for the baby. She had decided to call it Lucas like her death brother when it'll be a boy. And when it'll be a girl she'll call it Lizaya, after the Hunter goddess.

So they could use the baby to activate the cube. But Jane was against this. Even when it was growing twice quicker than an usual kid she won't let Fury use it against the demons.

And Jane had still to find Selmjör. But she'll make it after the birth. Which could be in around a month.

Jane looked up to Erik. He was staring in the last time at her strangely. And Jane had see once a guy in Erik's reflection. But this wasn't been Erik.

And the guy stared always at her.

But she could imagine it, too.

Coulson went along.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Foster?" He asked. They were all waiting for the little god inside of Jane.

"All right." Jane answered. Fury was always afraid that Jane could die because of the birth. When the baby was too powerful.

"Ms. Foster, if you want we could go over to the wormhole research center and get your things." He said.

"This will be great." Jane said and smiled. "Then I could use it as a help for research how to activate the Tesseract." She mumbled to herself and stood up.

"Good, then come with me."

Jane walked with Coulson over to a helicopter outside the base.

"What is Nick doing?" She asked. Jane could call him by his given name while the other one have to call him by his last name.

"He's searching for a man called Loki. We heard he want to steal the Tesseract."

_Loki..._ Jane thought. _Haven't Thor talking about him?_

She could remember how Thor talked with his friends from Asgard about this guy called Loki.

_Wasn't it Thor's brother?_

She stopped. Coulson looked around to her.

"Ms. Foster?"

"I have to talk to Nick immediately." She said. "It's important."

Coulson just looked surprised at her but then he went into an other hall.

"Well then, I'll bring you to him first." He said. Jane followed him.

They entered a room and Jane saw Nick Fury, Erik and Natasha Romanoff – also called Black Widow – leaning over something like a map. They were talking.

Fury looked up.

"Agent Coulson, I thought I told you bring Ms. Foster to the wormhole research center." He said.

"I have to tell you something about this Loki." Jane answered before Coulson could say something.

Fury looked over to her.

"What do you want to say about him."

"He's Thor's brother. He isn't an usual human. He's from Asgard." Jane said.

"So he's a god." Fury said. Jane nod.

"Natasha. Please call Anthony Stark and tell him that he should come over." Fury said. "We need every smart head."

"Yes, sir!" Natasha said and went quickly off.

"Thank you for the information, Ms. Foster. If you want then you could go over to the wormhole research center."

Jane nod and went off with Coulson.

"Where do you know it from, Ms. Foster?" He asked.

"This about Loki? I heard Thor and his friends talking about him." Jane answered.

She went into a helicopter and took on the headphones which Coulson gave her. She looked outside and saw how the helicopter flew into the air and then over to the state New Mexico.

When they arrived here Jane saw that it looked like something had been here and smashed everything. Jane looked shocked at the things she had built by herself. So many hours she had need to built it.

"I'm really sorry, Ms. Foster." Coulson said.

"There's no need for sorrow. We can take the things which were not smashed."

The agents of S.H.I.E.L.D took the things into the vans which had arrived.

When they arrived back at the base of S.H.I.E.L.D Fury wanted Jane to come over to him.

"Ms. Foster, I want to present you Anthony Stark." He said and looked over to the guy on the left of him. A guy with dark hair and dark eyes.

"He's the genius who built Iron man."

"You have been this? That was really impressive." Jane said. She heard about Iron man. And now the guy who was him stood in front of him

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Foster." Anthony Stark said and shook Jane's hand.

"Ms. Foster, what's about your things?" Fury asked.

"Some of them had been smashed. I think they had searched for me." She answered.

"They had searched for you?" Stark asked.

"Listen, Tony, Ms. Foster had a god inside of her. So it's important to save her."

"A god?"

"Yes, an Asgardian. If my ancestors had been really Hunters then the kid can activate the Tesseract." Jane answered. Then she looked over to Fury. "But not if it's too early."

"Tony, you'll work together with Ms. Foster to activate the Tesseract. We have to find a way to activate it before the child will be born. This will be a success."

"All right." Tony answered.

The next whole month Jane worked together with Tony Stark to try to activate the Tesseract.

Tony seemed to like her much, he was hanging on her.

He had told her about why he had made the armor of Iron man.

Jane told him what had happened.

"And do you know what it will be?" Stark asked.

"I don't know. But I hope a girl." Jane answered. They both stood in the lab around a table. The box with the Tesseract was with them and they were writing a journal.

"Do you have a name for it?" Stark asked. Jane took the papers and fold it. She had to bring it to Fury.

"When it's a girl then I'll call her Lizaya. After the Hunter goddess." Jane said and went around the table. "Why are you asking me this, Tony? Do you want me to appoint you to the guardian of it if I'll die?"

She smiled and walked to the door.

"I'll like this!" Stark shouted after her. Jane smiled.

She walked over with the journal to Fury and hand it over to him.

"Ms. Foster, I think it'll be better when you'll give birth to it soon."

"I know. But... you want me have a Caesarean?" She asked.

"Right. But just if you were okay with this." Fury said. Jane sigh.

"All right." She said. She was afraid of the pain she'll get when she'll be about giving birth to the child.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Caesarean wasn't as bad as Jane thought. But now she couldn't move really.

She was bound to the bed in the hospital.

Jane looked over to the crib of her child - her daughter.

She was looking exactly like Thor. Blonde hair and a tanned skin.

Jane smiled and stroke over Lizaya's head.

Fury walked into the room.

"Like I see you're all right." He said.

"I am. But you have to make me a favor now." Jane said.

"Which one?"

"I need a flight to Iceland." Jane said. "I think there's Selmjör. It's one of the most powerful artifacts."

"I know. I remember it. My men were searching it for a long time." Fury answered.

"I found out where it is... or where it had to be." Jane answered.

"Good. Some men of mine will come with you as an escort. And maybe Selvig would come, too." Fury said. "But now rest."

Fury looked into the crib and when he saw Lizaya sleeping inside Jane could see a smirk around his mouth.

"In the time while you were away I'll give her to someone who will care about her."

With this he went off.

Two weeks later Jane could fly over to Iceland. Two other agents and Erik were going with her. Erik seemed to be really interested in Selmjör. He made a really weird face when Jane was talking about this.

Jane kissed Lizaya on the cheek. Her daughter was two weeks old but she looked like already one month old.

She was growing twice quicker right now, too. So in seven years she' ll look like a fourteen years old girl.

"See you later, my little." She said and went out of the room. She had a little flat in the town not far away from the base. But now a girl which had been send from Fury was taking care of Lizaya.

She already knew that Lizaya was growing twice quicker so she won't wonder.

"Take care of her." Jane said to the girl.

"Sure. Don't worry Ma'am." The girl answered.

Jane went out of the flat and then into a cab.

Fury was waiting for her on the airfield of S.H.I.E.L.D. They'll travel with a private jet to Iceland. Jane had took a map of the place around the volcano. She need to know where she had to search.

Then the cab stopped in front of the airfield. It was encompassed by a fence.

Jane give the cab driver the money and went out of the cab.

She walked over to the fence and an agent opened the gate for her.

"Good day, Ms. Foster." The agent said. Jane nod and walked over to Fury. He stood by the private jet.

"Good day, Ms. Foster." He said. "I hope you're all right to travel to Iceland."

"Yes, I am. When does the jet starting?"

"Soon. We're waiting for Selvig." Fury answered. "But there he is."

Erik arrived and Jane looked at him.

And saw green eyes.

_When did his eyes turned green?_ She asked herself and looked away.

"I wish you luck, Ms. Foster." Fury said before Jane went into the jet.

"Thank you. I'll need it." She answered and went into the corridor with the seats. Jane sat down on one of them and looked outside.

She had counted how many hours she have to travel from New Mexico to Iceland. About eleven hours.

Jane lean back and closed her eyes. She could sleep the whole time. She was tried because of Lizaya doesn't let her sleep in the night.

While she was sleeping she saw a tall old man with gray hair and a gray beard. His eyes were red and glint brutal.

A tiny quiet voice told her that this was Hirmin.

Hirmin, the one who was the leader of negr Midgard so many years ago. The one Tyr had exiled deep into the Earth.

In front of Hirmin was a man with longer, blonde hair and locks inside of them. He wear a red cloak with sleeves and under it he had clothes like Thor. But instead of the hammer, he had a shield and a sword. And he wear a helmet on his head. He looks also old. He glint in a muted golden light and not like Hirmin in a black light.

The voice told Jane that this was Tyr. He hold a golden spear in his hand. It glint like Tyr. The spear was encompassed by two golden snaked. Their heads vomit fire on the spearhead. Somehow it looked like Caduceus.

Tyr raise up the spear into the air and pointed then at Hirmin. Hirmin had been blown back to a volcano. Tyr followed him and screamed something which Jane couldn't understood.

Hirmin stumble and fell then into the volcano.

Tyr raise up Selmjör, the Thunderspear, and a big light from the sky crashed down on Hirmin and bring him to fall.

Then suddenly a woman appeared on the other side of the volcano and raise up her hands.

She looked like a warrior. The woman had long dark brown hair and black eyes. She shouted something and then Hirmin shrink until he was as tall as Tyr. The woman and Tyr then let encompass Hirmin a white light and Hirmin fell into the volcano.

The woman seemed to be a Hunter. The Hunter goddess Lizaya. She looked similar to Jane.

And then Jane woke up and realized that she was over Iceland.

"Are we here?" She asked and looked over to Erik.

"In Iceland. Come on, we should get going." He said.

Jane nod and stood up. She went out of the jet and shiver. In Iceland it was really colder than in New Mexico. She took on her jacket and took out the map.

"Ms. Foster, there's a jeep. We could travel on with it." One of the agents said which had come with them. They were just escorting Jane and Erik and watching over them. If there's something which is dangerous for Jane and Erik they'll save them.

"All right. But just to the feet of the volcano." Jane said and entered the jeep.

While the agents drive on to the volcano Jane talked with Erik about Selmjör. His green eyes were confusing her. And the way he talked.

"I want still to know what had happened after Tyr had exiled Hirmin." She said.

"He had hide Selmjör. I heard that it looks like a usual necklace. When a god touch it then it'll turn into a spear." Erik said. Jane asked herself where he knew this but she tried to ignore it.

The jeep stopped then and Jane went out. She was the first one who begun to walk with the map in her hands. She had marked where the jeep stood.

She walked some steps ahead and looked around to the others because she couldn't hear their steps.

Then she heard a distressful noise and looked shocked around to the others. Erik wasn't here and the agents lay on the ground. They were injured and pale.

They were death.

Jane gasped.

"What the hell!" She shouted and then she turned around. "Erik?"

But Erik wasn't here. Instead she saw the guy she saw in her dream.

Tyr. He leaned against a tree and looked at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"It had been your friend." He said. Jane blink.

"What?" She asked perplexed.

"Your friend was it. This guy who is used as a host." Tyr said.

"Erik is used as a host?" Jane asked shocked.

"Yes. By Loki. He use Erik as a host to be close to you because of you know where Selmjör is. Erik didn't knew it and Loki is too lazy to search it." Tyr answered. "That's why I have took it and brought it to you."

"Really?" Jane asked. "Uhm... I mean... thank you. Was it in the volcano?"

"It was. You have know where it was so I give it to you. You're the reincarnation of Lizaya, so...

"The reincarnation?" Jane was really shocked. She knew that the woman who was in her dream was her ancestor but that she's Jane's reincarnation.

"So I am a Hunter then?" Jane asked. Tyr nod.

"I tell you, your child is able to activate the Tesseract. That's why it's here." Tyr said.

"And what can it do?" Jane asked.

"The Tesseract is a really powerful artifact. If it'll be activated then the Hunters will awake again." Tyr explained.

"That's why I want have it." Suddenly a voice behind them said. Jane turned around and saw Erik then.

"Loki." Tyr said.

It was Loki who was using Erik as a host. Erik ripped apart and out of him stepped a young man with black hair and green eyes. This seemed to be Loki.

Erik was gluing again and looked normal just a little bit pale.

Tyr shove Jane aside and stepped before her.

"What do you want here, Loki?" He asked.

"Selmjör." Loki said. "Hand it over and I'll go away."

"You would have it, nephew, but I won't gave it to you." Tyr said. "You're not the only one who is chosen to use it."

Loki looked angrily at Tyr.

"Ah, what you are not saying, _uncle_. Then this child of my _brother_ is chosen to have it?" He took a sword out.

Tyr took out his sword he had with him and blocked the attack of Loki.

"Jane!" He shouted and throw something over to her. She catches it. It was a necklace. The pendant was a spearhead with snakes around it which were vomit fire.

"This is Selmjör! Get away from here now!" He shouted. Jane begun to run like Tyr had told her. She could hear how Loki and Tyr were fighting.

And then suddenly she ran into someone. Jane stumble back and fell down on the ground. She looked up and saw Hirmin in front of her.

Jane wince and stared at him.

"You... you are Hirmin!" Jane shouted and stood quickly up.

"You do recognize me?" He asked and grin. "I haven't excepted this."

"I thought you were exiled." Jane said.

"Not exactly. Just put into a very long sleep." Hirmin answered. "But thank to Loki I woke up again. And made Midgard mine again... together with the other realms!"

He grabbed Jane's arm and squeezed it.

"So hand me over Selmjör."

Jane had this artifact still in her hand. Her daughter is the one who is destined to use it. Tyr said this. So she will bring it to her.

Jane jumped on her feet, ripped off Hirmin's hand and run ahead.

She ran all the way back which she came along. Even when her legs hurt she run ahead.

Until she reached the place where the jeep stood. She jumped inside and started the motor.

Jane looked around and could see Hirmin behind her.

She stepped on the gas pedal and drove as fast as she could the way back.

Jane knew that Hirmin will follow her wherever she was.

But she had to give Selmjör to her daughter and then simulate that she had it still and stay here. Just to save the others.

She stopped before the jet and went out of the jeep and went over to the pilot.

"Here. Take this and give it to my daughter." She said quickly. Jane heard suddenly a loud screech and turned around. She could see Hirmin stepping out of the forest, a dark aura encompass him.

"What is this?" The pilot asked and took his gun.

"Wait! This doesn't function, he's a god!" Jane shouted.

"Then shall I call Mr. Fury..."

"NO! I' ll stay here, give this to my daughter but don't tell Nick that she had it... tell him that we don't returned and probably died." Jane said. She was under stress and was talking very quickly. She give the pilot Selmjör.

"This is this powerful artifact? Selmjör?" He asked confused.

"I have no time to explain. It changes when a god touched it, so give it to Lizaya. Don't tell her what this is, because he..." Jane looked back to Hirmin who came very close. "I'm afraid that he could then find her. Now go."

She pushed the pilot into the jet and turned around to Hirmin. His red eyes glint brutal at her.

"This will not help, I'll find her." He said

"I don't think so." Jane mumbled while the jet flew off. She could feel the sight of the pilot on her. She tried to hear the fight sounds of Tyr and Loki fighting but there wasn't anything.

"Your friends are all death." Hirmin said. "I killed them. Just this Selvig guy is killed by Loki."

Jane gulp. Erik was death. Killed by Loki. And Jane will be probably killed, too.

"And... Tyr..?" She asked.

"No, this will be a great thing to kill this annoying god." Hirmin said. He reached out for Jane and then like something pushed her she flew towards him. He grabbed her neck.

"All Asgardians are annoying. Hiding behind the other inhabitants of the realms." He said. "The Hunters had been the strongest ones. And Tyr. Just the old gods who had fight against me. The others are weak compared to the others." Hirmin explained. Then his expression got mad.

"I think I'll take you with me and let awake the Hunter inside of you."

Hirmin laughed.

**I was today really under stress. More than Jane. I have changed the storyline because of the movie a lot so the next chapter will begin with Lizaya's p.o.v**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The pendant was a golden spearhead with two snakes around it. The snakes vomit fire on the spearhead and had a schorl and a citrine as eyes.

It looked like made by hand.

Lizaya had the pendant in her hand and looked at it.

She didn't remember when she get it but she knew that this was from her mother Jane.

Lizaya had the clothes on fighters in the organization S.H.I.E.L.D had always on: a black overall, black gloves and boots. She had a belt around her waist with a gun on the one side and a knife on the other. The sign of S.H.I.E.L.D was on her left breast.

She worked in S.H.I.E.L.D as a fighter and together with Anthony Stark, also known as Iron man.

"How is called the stuff Captain America's shield is made of?" Stark asked. He leaned over his armor. Stark tried to upgrade it to fight against the Chitauri which were appearing.

"Vibranium." Lizaya answered. "What do you want to make then? Smear it on the armor?"

"Maybe." Stark answered. He looked up to her.

"Do you know where you can get it from?" Lizaya asked.

"No, but I'll find it out." Stark said.

"No need for this, I'll do it." Lizaya answered and went over to one of these special touchscreen computers of S.H.I.E.L.D. She tipped _Vibranium_ in, the computer must have some informations about this.

"Here, it's from a nation called Wakanda in a small country in Africa. It's the rarest metal on earth."

"This is really helping me." Stark said.

"Hey, I'm doing everything I can do." Lizaya answered. She turned around and leaned against a chair. "What's with Captain America? Is he already awaken?"

"I think so. I heard that he went down to the gym." Stark answered.

"Good, then I'm going there, too. Have fun in finding Vibranium, Tony." Lizaya said and went off.

She went the hall along and then down to the gym.

Lizaya wanted to meet Captain America or rather Steve Rogers. She heard much what he had did in the second world war.

Lizaya then leaned against the door frame and saw a muscular young man boxing a punching bag.

He had shorter blonde hair and blue eyes.

It looked like he was training for some time.

"Weren't you already tired, Steve?" She asked. Rogers looked up to her just for a moment before he train on.

"What do you think? I have slept for about seventy years."

"Wasn't it confusing? See so new things?" Lizaya asked. Rogers stopped training and looked around to her.

"Had they told you to ask me about this?" He asked grimly.

"No, they hadn't. I'm just curious... and you're blocking the place." Lizaya answered.

"So? And what's doing such a young girl in this organization?" Rogers asked and took off the bandage around his hands.

"Listen, Steve, I'm younger than you think."

"How old could you be?" Rogers snort. "Fifteen? Fourteen?"

"Seven."

Rogers lift up his head and stared shocked at Lizaya.

"Really? You're seven? This is possible?" He asked.

"You see."

"Then you went into a machine like me. I mean, I was weak before and looked younger, too."

"Nope, I don't went into a machine. It's natural for me. I'm growing twice quicker than an usual human. I'm a half god." Lizaya explained.

"So you're a hero, too?"

"Do I look like one? No, I'm a fighter and a kind of scientist in this organization. That's all." Lizaya replied. "I'm working together with Anthony Stark, he's a kind of hero."

"Today there were probably a lot of heros."

"Not really. The most of them had disappeared." Lizaya said. "We're searching the metal your shield is made of."

"I just know that it's from somewhere in Africa." Rogers said.

"Me, too. Then Tony had to search for himself this thing."

"To go back to your question before: it was horrible to wake up and see these modern things. These skyscrapers and things like that." Rogers sigh.

"So it's hard thinking of that all relatives are dead?" Lizaya asked quietly.

"It is. I couldn't believe it when I heard that I slept for about seventy years." He looked around to Lizaya. "What's about you? Don't your parents wonder that you were here?"

"My mother once belonged to S.H.I.E.L.D but she had been killed. And my father... well, he's still in his home Asgard." Lizaya explained.

"Isn't Asgard from the Norse mythology?" Rogers asked. "I heard from this somewhere."

"It is."

"So who's your father? Odin?"

"Nope, it's Thor." Lizaya answered. She had asked Stark so many times who her father was because he knew this until he told her. And she was really surprised then.

"Aren't you missing them?"Rogers asked.

"I don't know them so I don't know if I should miss them." She knit the eyebrows.

"Listen, Steve, is this a interrogation?"

"No, I'm just curious." Rogers answered and smiled. "I mean, you won't meet a god everyday... by the way you know my name but I don't know yours."

"Lizaya. But you could call me Liz." Lizaya replied. Stark were calling her like this.

"Sure." Rogers said.

Then Fury went in and looked over to Lizaya.

"Miss Lizaya, could you went over to Stark. There's someone who want to meet you." He said.

"Sure." She said and turned around. She could feel their sights on her back while she walked the stairs up and back to the room where Stark was.

When she entered the room she saw a guy standing next to Anthony Stark.

"Liz, I wanted introduce Dr. Bruce Banner to you." Stark said. Lizaya already heard about him. He was Hulk. He had changed into this after a failure project.

Lizaya knew a much about the Avengers who maybe will fight against the Chitauri and their leader, a guy called Loki.

Lizaya already saw the guy called Loki. He was the adoptive brother of her father Thor, her _uncle. _

He had nearly killed her but Stark in his Iron man armor and Nick Fury had saved her.

"Hello, Bruce." Lizaya said. She always called the elders by their given names. She was used to it.

"Nice to meet you, Lizaya." Said Banner.

He seemed to be really impressed see her.

But Lizaya was more impressed because of they belongs to the Avengers. Like Hawkeye and Black Widow.

"So, now that the next one is here, what's the plan?" Lizaya asked.

"We're going to catch Loki." Said Nick Fury's voice behind them. Lizaya turned around.

"Do you know where he is?" She asked.

"In a little province in Germany. We have to fly over with a Helicarrier and take him with us."

"I'm going, too?" Lizaya asked. Usually she had to stay at the base and wait for the others or prepare something. She would be really excited when she could come with them.

"Yes, we need everyone. You'll go with Romanoff, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark there." Fury answered. Lizaya looked around to Stark and Banner.

"You're not going, Bruce?" she asked. He adjust his glasses with a little smile.

"Well, better not. If I can't control my feelings I'll turn into this monster." He said. "Furthermore I have to prepare a special cell for Loki. The usual cells won't help against him."

"So if you both are ready then come with me." Fury said and went off. Lizaya looked to Stark.

"You have your suit?" She asked.

"Sure. Come on, let's go." He said and followed together with Lizaya Nick Fury.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Helicarrier was waiting outside on the private airfield of S.H.I.E.L.D. Rogers was already waiting together with Romanoff before the Helicarrier. They looked around to them when they arrived.

Rogers had his Captain America suit on and Romanoff had the usual suit on. A similar one to the one which Lizaya had on.

"You both had been informed?" Romanoff asked. She stroke her red hair behind her ear.

"We have been." Stark answered. "So it's better that we should fly over before this annoying guy will disappear."

"That's a good idea." Rogers said. They entered the Helicarrier and the first thing Lizaya saw was a weird cell. It was a cell for Loki but it doesn't look like it'll bear a god.

Lizaya was used for the quick jets of S.H.I.E.L.D but this one was quicker than the other ones.

It take off and was in a few seconds in the air.

A few other agents had come with them to watch over Loki when they could capture him.

Lizaya looked out of the windows when they were in the air. She asked herself where Loki could be in Germany.

And if he's weak enough to be captured.

Some hours later they arrived in Germany. In a little town with a weird name which Lizaya couldn't pronounce.

"He had been somewhere here." Stark said. He had saw Loki one time, just like Romanoff and Lizaya.

Lizaya looked around. The agents who had come with them seemed to have an order. They went around the little town.

"I think we should make teams." Rogers said. "Two pairs of eyes could see more than one."

"I agree." Romanoff said. "It's a good idea."

"Well then, I'm going with Romanoff left." Stark said and pointed left. "Liz, you and Steve are going to the right." His hand went right.

"And when we see Loki we'll call the others." Lizaya proposed.

The other nods and Romanoff and Stark went off. Rogers and Lizaya went right.

"How did this guy looks like?" Rogers asked.

"He had a weird helmet on. It kinda looks like a bug." Lizaya answered. She looked around.

Because of she was a half god she could feel the presence of other gods. And Loki's presence was scary and dark.

She ignored the people who were staring at them.

Then there suddenly was this dark presence of Loki. It was somewhere left to her.

Lizaya stopped and turned around.

"Liz?" Rogers stopped, too.

"He's over there." She said and pointed over to the crowd. There was Loki. He had black hair and green eyes. Loki had a green cape on.

"That's him?" Rogers asked and Lizaya nod.

"It's better to attack him before he'll see us." She said and took the Pager. She pressed one Button to signalize Stark and Romanoff that they found Loki.

"Should we attack him?" Rogers asked.

"Wait a moment." Lizaya answered. The Pager made a signal. It means that Stark and Romanoff had see Loki, too. And then there was the signal that Lizaya and Rogers should attack first.

"Ok, now we could attack him." She said.

"A surprise attack?" Rogers asked.

"A surprise attack." Lizaya agreed.

And then they ran into the crowd. Lizaya went quickly around the people who were looking at her because of the suit she had on.

Lizaya looked around to Rogers who were already by Loki.

She stopped some meters before Loki and saw how Rogers strike off. Loki turned around and was quick enough to raise his spear and avoid Rogers' attack. Rogers' eyes looked over to Lizaya as a sign.

Now it was Lizaya's turn to attack.

She pounced on Loki and ignored the other screaming people.

Loki turned too late around and her foot smashed directly under his chin and let him fall back. At this time Romanoff and Stark in his Iron man armor appeared. All four took Loki in the middle of their circle as he stood up. Loki looked at them and then over to Lizaya.

"Ah." He made and grin devilish at her. She knit the eyebrows.

_What was that?_ She asked herself while Loki lift up his arms.

"I surrender." He said and was still looking at Lizaya.

Lizaya turned around when the agents arrived and took Loki with them.

While they went back to the Helicarrier Lizaya was wondering why Loki – her _uncle_ – had smiled at her like that.

She entered the Helicarrier and went the hall along where Loki was sitting. In human clothes. Around him were the agents.

He looked up when she went in. And he grinned again like before.

"What are you grinning at?" Lizaya hissed. But Loki fold his arms and grin on.

"You'll see it soon enough, _niece_." He said at the time when Stark and Rogers went in.

_What did he mean with this?_ Lizaya asked herself. She couldn't understood anything what he meant but she knew that this wasn't really nice.

Suddenly the air ship begun to shake and went hardly left. Lizaya smashed against a wall.

"What was that?" She heard someone shouting. While the ship went hardly right and left she tried to went to the pilot of the Helicarrier.

"What's going on?" She asked him and grabbed the seat. She doesn't wanted to fly against the next wall.

"It seemed like a lightning had crashed into the ship." The pilot answered.

"A lightning?" Lizaya asked and looked outside. "But there's no cloud."

She thought over a little bit.

_There's no cloud. No one can summon a lightning!_ She thought while the Helicarrier shake again. While the faces of the others were green she felt still fine.

_Someone who summons a lightning... someone who summons a... No way!_

She looked around and saw a lightning came out of nowhere.

There's just one who could summon a lightning.

Lizaya's father, Thor.

"I think someone is attacking us!" She shouted.

"It looks like this." Said Romanoff. She was behind Lizaya. "Look outside."

Lizaya looked out and saw that the air ship had get closer to the ground. And there was a guy with a hammer. Lizaya could see him from here, even when it was dark outside.

Then she saw how Rogers jumped down and dive like into water. Stark was about to flew down but Lizaya ran over to him and nearly fell down on the ground.

"Wait!" She shouted. "Take me with you."

"You want to go, too?" Stark asked.

"Why not?" She answered. "But I can't flight so you have to take me."

"Miss, what shall we do with Loki?" One of the agents asked.

"Put him into the cell." Lizaya answered. Stark put on his helmet and changed into Iron man. He took Lizaya on his arms and jumped out of the air ship.

They fly down on the ground and before Iron man reached the ground Lizaya sneak out of his arms and landed safety on her feet.

She could hear Captain America fighting against Thor. She ran over to the fighting sounds.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Lizaya arrived at the spot where Captain America and Thor were fighting and saw that Rogers lift up his shield at the time when Thor smashed his hammer down on it. The Vibranium absorb the the power of Mjölnir. Thor quickly went some steps back and looked over to Iron man who landed next to Rogers.

Thor raise his hammer up into the sky and summons a lightning. With this he defeated Stark in his Iron man suit.

Because of this Stark fell down to the ground and doesn't moved anymore.

Lizaya wanted to went to him and took the helmet off when Captain America attack Thor. Thor avoid the attack and then he went quickly around Rogers and hit him with the hammer. Now he was defeated, too.

Lizaya was ready to fight, too, even when she knew that she had no chance against him.

Thor turned around and looked at her. She stared at him. At his blonde hair, his blue eyes and the tanned skin. She had the same hair and skin color like he.

"Who are you?" Thor asked.

"Lizaya... Foster." She replied. She didn't knew why she told him her last name but it was already too late.

"Do you know Jane?" He asked. Lizaya wince.

_Of course he know her._ She thought. _He's my father and Jane is my mother._

"It's my mother." Lizaya answered. Her voice shudder a little bit when she thought over that her mother had been killed. "But... she had been killed seven years ago."

Lizaya looked into Thor's eyes and could see pain.

"Who had did this?" He asked and squint his eyes.

"I don't know. She searched for Selmjör and Loki was searching it, too, so..."

Suddenly she understood why Loki had grinned like this. Maybe because of he had killed her mother. Lizaya gulp.

"Loki did it?" Thor shouted angrily.

"I haven't said it! I don't know it, really! But you could come on the Helicarrier and ask him instead of attack it." Lizaya said quickly.

Thor didn't answer. He just looked at her and she could see that he seemed to be curious. Lizaya looked around to Stark and Rogers who were still laying on the ground. She hoped that they were all right.

"You were an Asgardian, right?" Suddenly Thor asked. "I can feel the presence."

Lizaya was really surprised that he had noticed it. But of course he noticed it. Thor and Lizaya were the only ones who were gods.

"I'm a half god." Lizaya answered. "Half Asgardian and half Midgardian."

"Who's your father?" Thor asked then. Lizaya excepted this question from him when she'll meet him.

_I can lie or tell the truth._ She thought. But telling lies won't be very effective. Thor know that Jane was Lizaya's mother and that she was an Asgardian. He seemed even already to know that she was his daughter but he wanted to hear the verification for this.

She decided to tell the truth.

"It's you." She answered quickly. Now she was getting nervous.

Thor went some steps towards her and stroke over her hair. Lizaya looked surprised up to him.

"You have the same eyes like her." He said with a little smile. Lizaya couldn't do anything than smiling back at him.

Now she felt other than usual. Usual she had the feeling to being accepted by the others, her family was S.H.I.E.L.D.

But now she felt loved.

Then Stark and Rogers begun already to move and Lizaya looked to them and sigh relieved.

"Are they your friends?" Thor asked.

"Yes, they are." She answered.

Stark looked up and was about to attack Thor but Lizaya stopped him.

"Calm down, Tony, everything is fine." She said.

In this time Rogers stood up. They both looked from Thor to Lizaya and back.

"What the..." Rogers mumbled. He seemed to have still some effects of the attack of Thor.

"Why have you attacked the air ship?" Stark then asked angrily.

"I wanted to free my brother." Thor answered.

"This won't be good." Rogers said. "Even when he had surrendered the won't do it twice."

Thor lift up one eyebrow.

"Loki had surrendered?" He asked puzzled. Lizaya bite on her bottom lip. She had a feeling that something wasn't right that Loki surrendered. He doesn't looked like someone who's doing this.

"I think we should get back to the Helicarrier. Before something will happen." She said.

"It's a good idea." Stark agreed. He looked over to Thor again. "There you can talk to your brother."

Thor didn't answer. He put one arm around Lizaya and reach out his hammer into the sky. With this they suddenly lift off into the air.

Lizaya gasped surprised and grabbed Thor's clothes.

She saw how Thor smiled.

"What is?" She asked when they landed on the airlock.

"Jane made the same expression." Answered Thor.

Lizaya looked around. The other agents looked skeptic at Thor but with a gaze of Lizaya they looked away.

"Where's Loki?" Thor asked her.

"He had been locked into a special cell." She looked over to an agent. "Could you show him the way to Loki?"

The agent nod and told Thor to follow him. And then they both went off.

The airlock closed and Lizaya saw that Stark and Rogers were already in the air ship.

"So this is the almighty Thor?" Stark asked. "I thought he looks more like an old dude..."

"Like you?" Lizaya said and grinned. She was in a really good mood now what surprised Stark and Romanoff. Black Widow had looked after Thor when he went off and stroke her red hair behind her ear.

"He doesn't look bad." She said.

"Natasha..." Stark said. Lizaya looked over to Rogers. He roll with his eyes.

"By the way, where are we by now?" He asked.

"I'm going and ask the pilot." Lizaya answered and went the hall down to the steering room. She entered it and could see the digital map with a red light on the eastern coast of the U.S.A.

"How long time we still have?" She asked.

"More than one hour, Ma'am." Said the pilot.

"That's not bad but couldn't you drive it faster?" Lizaya said. She get a really weird feeling when she thought over Loki.

"I could try it."

"Yes, please." Lizaya said and went off.

She wanted to hear what her father was talking with Loki. Maybe the weird feeling will disappear then.

Lizaya went the hall along to the room where the cell stood. The door wasn't closed and Lizaya leaned against the wall before the door.

"I thought you were death!" she heard Thor saying.

"Oh really, you have been worried?" Loki asked. "Did our father – no, _your_ father – send you? He did tell you that I'm not your brother? I'm frost giant."

Lizaya freezes.

_Loki is a frost giant?_ She thought. She knew everything about the Norse mythology, since she know that Thor is her father she read everything about this.

She know that frost giants live in Jotunheim and were enemies of the Asgardians.

"Loki, come to your senses! Let's return back to Asgard!"

"You want to return? You won't take your little devil with you?" Loki asked gloatingly. Thor didn't response.

"You don't want to know what happened to her mother, you lover?"

"You have killed her."

"No. She isn't dead. She's holding away from everything by the real king." Loki answered.

"You don't mean..."

But Lizaya didn't hear anything more.

Her mother was alive. And probably not far away.

Lizaya bite on her bottom lip and listened more carefully.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You were right, brother. Hirmin is awake and he's the only one who had to rule all the realms!" Loki said.

"You can't do such a madness, brother." Thor said.

"I can't do it? It's too late. Hirmin is awake since seven years. He took this annoying woman with him."

"Where is Jane by now?" Thor asked.

"Somewhere in the desert of this little land who the humans were calling America." Loki answered.

_In a desert in America?_ Lizaya asked herself. He definitely meant the U.S.A but there was just a desert around Arizona and New Mexico.

Lizaya decided to go and search her. She could force one pilot of a helicopter to fly her over the desert. But it won't be really effective. She had to went through the whole desert.

"This woman is a reincarnation of the Hunter goddess, she's more powerful than you think."

Loki said. Lizaya lift her eyebrows.

She couldn't believe her mother was one of these famous Hunters – a group of immortal fighters in the prehistory when the Earth was called negr Midgard. And the enemy of the Hunters had been Hirmin.

"This can't be the same." Lizaya mumbled.

The Hunters had have a woman or a man as a leader. They were the strongest with magical skills.

But that her mother had to be a reincarnation of one Hunter goddess confused Lizaya.

She sigh and went off.

While she walked down the hall she looked outside. She could see the lights of the big cities. She thought over this weird conversation between Loki and Thor.

She sat then down in one seat on the hall and looked up to the ceiling.

She felt that she was tired but she couldn't fall asleep now.

Then she heard steps and looked around to the steps. Thor went along and looked at her.

"You have overheard my conversation with Loki." He said.

"Sorry." Said Lizaya. "But I was curious because I haven't know what had happened to her and thought he would tell you."

"And he had."

Lizaya nod.

"I'm sorry, really." She said. She usually wasn't apologizing but suddenly she did this.

"It's all right." Thor said and sat down on a seat next to her. "What had Jane did before Hirmin had catched her?"

"I don't know. I was a little baby back then." Lizaya answered.

"Seven years ago?" Thor asked puzzled. She nod.

"I'm growing twice quicker than usual humans."

"That's usual for half gods." Thor answered and sigh heavily. "I can't believe it that Loki was like this."

"Why had he get like this?" Lizaya asked.

"He's the god of mischief and a frost giant. So he was always a little bit like this. But it had changed. I had to been crowned but two frost giants tried to steal an artifact. They had been stopped but then Loki begun to hate me and our father Odin."

Thor sighs. It seemed like he didn't liked this thought.

"And why?" Lizaya asked. She was really interested now. That was a part of the Norse mythology she hadn't heard about.

"He said because father loved me more than him."

Lizaya knit her eyebrows.

"You're his biological son, that's usual." She said. Thor smiled.

"Yes, but I'm not the only son of Odin Allfather."

"I know. You've a brother called Balder." She said. Thor smiled.

"You know quite a lot."

Lizaya smiled.

"When I found out about my bloodline I have read a lot about Asgard and the other realms and their inhabitants." Lizaya answered with a little smile on her lips.

Then she felt how the ship went down on the ground.

"We're about to land." She said. Thor looked out of the window but his sight stopped on the pendant of her necklace.

"Where do you have it from?" He asked and took it into his hand.

"I have it since I can think. It's from mom..." she answered.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked.

"What do you mean..."

But when Thor took the pendant into his hand it changed with a golden light into a spear. It's spearhead was like the pendant but the snakes went along the whole spear.

"Huch!"

"That's Selmjör." Thor said and looked at it. "You have had it the whole time."

"B... but mom went out searching for it!" Lizaya shouted.

"I think there really had happened something terrible." Thor said. "Maybe that what Loki said was right."

"That this Hirmin is holding her somewhere?"

"Right. I'll search for Jane when we'll land."

"The desert is really big!" Lizaya shouted. "How will you did this?"

Thor smiled and raised up his hand with his hammer Mjölnir.

"Oh, right."

Some time later they were at the S.H.I.E.L.D base and while Coulson talked to Thor about things Lizaya already knew she looked how Natasha tried to talk to Loki but he refused. Through the window he looked up and grinned.

Then he said something and Black Widow turned around to her and went out.

"He don't want to talk?" Lizaya asked.

"He refuses." Romanoff answered. "But he said he'll talk to you."

Lizaya lift up one eyebrow. Then she shrug her shoulders and went into the room. Loki was still in his special cell and looked at her.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Lizaya asked sneering. "I'm asking the same things like she!"

"I don't think." Loki answered. "I know your intents already."

She blink but then she shook her head.

"Where's she's exactly hidden?" Lizaya asked.

"In a little cave not far away to the place where she had lived seven years before." Loki said.

So Lizaya had to ask Nick Fury or Coulson where it lies.

"And what do you want to do with this Hirmin?" She asked. Loki grinned.

"So you overheard our conversations." He said. "Hirmin was once the ruler but now he need the power of anyone to became the ruler again."

"He's evil."

"So what?"

"I'm in an organization who is stopping the evil. So don't try to get me into this." She hissed angrily. Loki grinned devilish.

"You will get into this before you'll realize this." Loki said. "Ask your mother."

"What?"

"You can save her... just with the help of the Tesseract." He explained with a devilish grin. "She's half death, just waking up the Hunter goddess inside of her will heal her."

Lizaya bite on her bottom lip.

"And the Chitauri?" She asked but Loki was silent.

Lizaya roll her eyes and went off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

She wanted to talk to Nick Fury about this. That she had to go and save her mother Jane.

Lizaya wanted to know where this place is where her mother lived before.

She went down the hall and then to the room where the assembly of they all were.

Nick Fury was still here, together with Bruce Banner. Banner went out of the room right now when Lizaya entered it.

"I have a question." She said when she was alone with the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Which one?" Fury asked.

"Where's the place where my mother had lived before she entered S.H.I.E.L.D?" She asked.

"It's a little village in the desert. It's not far away from Albuqerque." Fury answered. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, I'm just curious."

"You want to search her?" He asked. Lizaya didn't say a thing.

"Take these." He reached out his hand and give Lizaya key's for the fastest car of S.H.I.E.L.D. A tuned Porsche.

"Are you... sure?" She asked. "I have smashed the last one."

Lizaya know how drive a car. But she makes it other than others.

She drives it really fast. As fast as the car could drive.

"Do what you want." Fury just said. Lizaya looked at the key and shrug her shoulders and went off over to the garage.

Lizaya searched the tuned car and opened it.

_A little village not far away from Albuqerque_. She thought. _So I have to search the whole province!_

She went into the car and started it.

She drove deftly out of the parking and stepped hardly on the gas pedal before the car dashed down the streets of Albuqerque.

When she was on the half way out of the town she get a call from Fury.

"What is it?" She asked when she replied the call.

"Some Chitauri were attacking the whole town. They're more than usual." Nick Fury said. "We need the help of everyone."

Lizaya stopped the car and turned it around.

"I'll be there soon." She said and throw the phone on the co-driver's seat.

More Chitauri were attacking the town. This mean they'll kill humans and eat them up.

When she arrived at town two Chitauri nearly smashed against the car but Lizaya jumped out of the car. She saw two Chitauri next to her and some before her.

"Where do you all come from?" She shouted and fought through the Chitauri to the base of S.H.I.E.L.D. She ran into the base and closed the door quickly behind her.

Lizaya was really shocked. She had never thought so many Chitauri will appear.

She was about to open the door again when she heard something explode. It came from the way Loki's cell lay.

Nobody was in the base so Lizaya had to look what had happened. She ran quickly the way along to the room where Loki was imprisoned. The last steps she slides and stopped before the opened door. At the time when Phil Coulson fell down on the ground. Loki pulled his spear out of Coulson's chest.

When Loki saw that Lizaya was looking at them he smiled devilish.

"How did you come out?" Lizaya shouted shocked.

"I had someone in this organization." Loki answered.

_A spy?_Lizaya thought. She looked down on Coulson. He was death. His white eyes were looking at her. Lizaya's heart was racing.

"You've killed him!" She shouted.

"I needed to do this." Loki said grimly.

He went back to the a hole in the wall. But Lizaya went as many steps forwards as he went back.

She was angry and knit the eyebrows.

She don't know what she really wanted to do now. If she should fight with him but Selmjör as the pendant was really heavy now. It felt like it was ready to fight.

Loki grinned sneaky and jumped then from one second to another out of the hole.

Lizaya pounced to the hole and looked down. There was no sign of Loki. He had disappeared.

_No way he went to the town. _She thought.

But there wasn't a way where he could go. So he was in the town.

Then Lizaya heard steps behind her but she didn't looked around.

"What had happened here?" This was Maria Hill's name. Lizaya didn't answered. She jumped down like Loki did it before.

She wasn't really thinking what she was doing but she wanted to stop Loki from doing this what he wanted to do. Lizaya safely landed on her feet on the ground and ran the way along into the town.

But then she stopped. She had no idea where Loki had went.

Suddenly the pendant begun to glint and show into the town. Lizaya looked down on the pendant.

"Maybe I should listen to it." She mumbled. She run the way along the pendant show her.

After some time she saw Loki in the middle of people who were take a bow in front of him.

Loki looked around to her and grinned again.

"What..." Lizaya said but then Loki raise up his spear. The sky get dark, Lizaya couldn't see the moon or the stars. Then she looked over to Loki. He was glinting in moon shine.

"You have took the moon...?" She asked horror-stricken. Loki grinned.

"I wanted to test you strength first. But I've changed my mind." He said.

And suddenly he pounced on Lizaya and she grabbed quickly enough the pendant and change it into the spear before Loki could strike her down with his spear.

With Selmjör she blocked the attack and could feel how she couldn't stand the force.

Lizaya went quickly some steps back and was glad she did this. When she was still blocking his attack her bones would break.

"So you really have it. Like _she_ said." Loki aid and grinned. His voice was other. It was like someone other was talking to her through him.

And he said something about a woman who had told him something.

Probably Jane.

Lizaya bite on her bottom lip.

Loki pounced again on her but she avoid the attack. While Loki passed her she could see how the moon shine around him who slowly went black was about to grab her.

She tried to avoid this but it already grabbed her wrist and throw her with much power against a car. The glass break and the shards cut into her skin.

Lizaya gasped and went out of the shards.

Loki smiled again devilish but something wasn't right.

His eyes.

They had been green before but now they were dark red. They weren't his eyes. And now she realized that this wasn't his voice who talked to her.

_He's possessed. _Lizaya thought while she quickly ran some steps back.

And it seemed like it was Hirmin who possessed him.

"Okay..." She mumbled to herself. "Now I have a problem."

She wasn't able to fight with a spear. She was used to fight with a knife or a gun. Lizaya even didn' know what she had to do with it.

And then suddenly the spear changed into a golden sword. Lizaya stared surprised at it.

"It can change his forms." Hirmin's voice said.

Lizaya looked down on it and smiled relieved. Now she could fight better.

Hirmin in Loki's body was about to attack her, but Lizaya avoid him and ran around him. He was acting too slowly now and she could cut his back. Hirmin hissed and the black aura around him went into the spear and then Hirmin pointed at Lizaya and there was a beam. Lizaya couldn't avoid it and was prepared to being throw back or killed when suddenly Steve Rogers in his Captain America suit jumped between her and Hirmin in Loki's body and repelled the beam. Hirmin avoid it and looked angrily at him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Are you all right?" Rogers asked. He didn't turn around to her.

"Yes, I think." Lizaya answered. She looked around. Some time ago there were Chitauri, she could see them attacking some humans. But now they were disappeared and Rogers was here.

She was wondering how the beam could been repelled by Rogers' shield.

"Watch out." Lizaya said. "This isn't Loki anymore."

"Who's he then?" Rogers asked.

"A guy called Hirmin. He's really evil and strong." Lizaya said. Rogers looked at Hirmin.

"His eyes..." He said.

"He's using Loki as a host." She said. "It won't be easy to get him out."

"We should try it." Rogers said.

Hirmin seemed to be angry that they were talking. He send an other beam and Captain America repelled it. But then Hirmin suddenly disappeared. Lizaya turned around and looked at Rogers. Then she saw a shadow behind him.

"Steve!" She shouted. "Watch out!"

But it was too late. Hirmin's spear drill into his back and then Hirmin smashed him into one house.

Lizaya remembered what everyone told her since she was able to think.

_Don't underestimate any kind of enemy._

Hirmin pounced on her but she blocked this time the spear with her foot and kicked Hirmin away.

He flew after Steve Rogers into a house but then he went out. His forehead was bleeding and he looked really mad. He pounced on her but she avoided him.

"Damn it..." She mumbled. Hirmin went out some steps and he reached out his arm right and catched suddenly Mjölnir.

"This don't function." He said and looked right. There was Thor.

Then he throw it into the air. Lizaya looked after the hammer and saw how it smashed into Iron man.

An arrow come from left and Hirmin catched it, too.

Lizaya looked left. There was Clint Barton alias Hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff. Lizaya went some steps back. She had an idea, even when it was an mean one.

While the others were attacking Hirmin she went some steps back and then she begun to run.

Hirmin is busied with the others so she could took the Tesseract and search on for her mother.

Lizaya felt really bad for doing this. But she tried to ignore the bad feeling she got.

She had still the keys for the Maserati with her. But first she had to take the Tesseract. Even when it was guard by some agents. But Lizaya was strong enough to take them down.

Lizaya went into the base and then up to the room where it was. Then she saw the agents who were standing right and left of the door.

"Wheredo you want to go?" Asked the one.

"That's none of your business!" She shouted and kicked the left one aside. He crashed into the wall. The right one wasn't ready for this and needed some time to realize what she had did and try to stop her but Lizaya kicked him after the other one and went into the room.

Some scientists looked up but Lizaya ignored them when she took the boy with the Tesseract.

"What do you want to do with it?" One of them shouted.

"Be quiet." Lizaya said and ran out with the box. Now she needed a really fast car. And the fastest one was the Bugatti. Lizaya knew that there were still these hightec vehicles which were a kind of science-fic but Lizaya was just used to drive the usual cars.

She took the key from the Bugatti and ran to the garage and opened the door. She throw the box on the co-driver's seat and started the engine.

Selmjör, which had changed back to the pendant, show her the way.

Lizaya stepped hardly on the pedal and tried to sped up.

The pendant showed into the desert, away from the street. Lizaya drive the way along Selmjör showed her and when she was far away from the street she could see a big rock. In the rock was a hole. Lizaya stopped before the rock and went out. She grabbed the box and then entered the hole. Selmjör was still pointing the way where she had to go.

Lizaya's heart beat louder when she went deeper into the cave. She didn't need a torch or a lamp, Selmjör was shining and made enough light to see everything.

While she went through the cave she asked herself how many time she'll need until she'll reach her mother.

And then suddenly the long channel ended and she stood in a big room which looked more like a entrance hall. She looked around. And then she saw a something which looked like a throne. And it was really big. About 19 feet high.

By the throne sat a woman with long brown hair. She was so pale that she looked death but she was moving. Lizaya went some steps over to the woman and the woman looked up. Her brown eyes looked at her.

"Lizaya?" She asked huskily. Lizaya's heart beat louder.

She quickly went over to her mother and kneel down in front of her.

"Mom! Are you all right?" She asked worried. Jane sigh.

"Yes, I am. Even when Hirmin tried to take my powers away from me."

"He's trying to take the Hunter goddess power?" Lizaya asked shocked. Jane looked up surprised up.

"You know it?"

"Yes, they're talking about everything." Lizaya said. "Do you still remember the Tesseract?"

"Of course. That's why everything went like this." Jane looked apologetic at Lizaya. "I'm sorry that I wasn't around all these years."

"You mustn't apologize. It's okay." Lizaya answered. "I'm here to get you out."

"For this you'll need the Tesseract." Jane looked at the boy Lizaya had with her. "Don't tell me..."

"It is. I think they'll get mad with me but I don't care. Now I can free you..."

Then she suddenly felt the weird dark pressure and jumped on her feet.

"What the..."

And suddenly Hirmin appeared in front of her.

He was as tall as the throne.

"You haven't except this, right?" Hirmin asked and grinned.

"But you have used Loki's body as a host and fought against Steve and the others!" Lizaya shouted horror-stricken. Her eyes widened.

"It's over. They disappeared after they heard that you stole the Tesseract." Hirmin said. Lizaya knit the eyebrows.

"But now you have took two of the most powerful artifacts with you." He said. "Selmjör and Tesseract."

His hand reached out for her.

"Mom!" Lizaya throw the box where the Tesseract was in to her mother. Jane catched it. Then she grabbed Selmjör and it changed into the spear.

"You really have it." Lizaya heard Jane mumbling.

Hirmin laughed.

"This thing will not stop me! Just Tyr and this Hunter goddess knew how to use it and stop me!" He said. Lizaya chew on her bottom lip. She need a plan.

Usually she get one in situations like these but right now...

"Lizaya!" She heard Jane calling her. Lizaya looked carefully around.

"I'll help you. But we have to activate it together." She said. She had opened the box and had the Tesseract in her hand. It was glowing in a blue light.

Lizaya looked at the Tesseract and then she went quickly over to Jane.

"How?" She asked. She looked over to Hirmin. He was coming over to them.

"Place your hands at it." Jane said. Lizaya kneel down and put her hands around the Tesseract together with Jane. It begun to glow but nothing happened more.

Hirmin laughed.

"You're even too dumb to..."

But he couldn't finish the sentence. The blue light fulfill the whole room a a column of light went up through the ceiling into the sky.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**And now... again it's Jane's turn again! **

The light which went out of the Tesseract when Jane and Lizaya had activated it was so bright that Jane had to close her eyes.

A weird warmth went through her body and she could feel the chains which were keep her in this place were breaking. The weakness disappeared and instead of it she could feel the power of an ancient Hunter goddess.

The shine disappeared and the Tesseract was just glowing bright. Lizaya looked up to her.

"Wow!" She shouted. Jane looked down on herself. She was wearing a kind of suit like her daughter but it was an other fabric. She had knee-length boots on and a blue cape around her left shoulder.

Hirmin looked angrily at her. Now he could see the powers he wanted to absorb all the past seven years.

"And now?" Lizaya asked.

"Take the Tesseract and stay behind me." Jane said. Lizaya nod and hide the Tesseract in her suit.

Jane wanted to test her powers now. She reached out her hand to Hirmin and thought over that the ceiling will crash down on him. She concentrates and then she head a crackling sound when the ceiling begun to fall down on Hirmin.

"That's cool." She heard Lizaya saying. Jane smiled. She was happy that Lizaya had come to save her. That she was now a beautiful girl. But she had short blonde hair.

They ran towards the exit but then suddenly Hirmin's hand blocked the way.

"Do you think I let you escape?" He asked angrily. Jane looked around.

She wanted to say something when suddenly a white light appeared and it cut into Hirmin's chest. Hirmin curse and hiss.

"What was that?" Jane heard Lizaya saying.

Then Jane saw who had cut Hirmin. It was a guy who looked from back exactly like Thor.

He had blonde hair and a similar suit to Thor's, it was just an other armor and the cape was white.

"Who..."

"This is Balder." Lizaya explained. "Dad's brother."

Jane looked around to her.

"Where do you know it from?" She asked.

"When I found out who my father is I have read a lot about the Norse mythology. And this is Balder, god of light."

Jane looked around to Balder. He looked around to her.

"I'll keep him busy, go!" He shouted.

_Shall I go?_ Jane asked herself. She had just tried to escape because of Lizaya was with her.

"That's coward." Lizaya mumbled. Jane looked around to her.

"You're right. Stay here away from Hirmin. Said Jane and then she raise up her hand and thought over a stone arm coming out of the ground and hold Hirmin. He was about to hit Balder but the stone arm stopped it and Balder could cut him.

While Hirmin was bleeding he looked around to her.

"You Hunters. Never listening to this what someone is telling you." He had dark brown eyes, not like Thor. Jane smiled.

"I'll help you." She said and the she raise up her hand again and thought over stones which were hitting Hirmin. Hirmin was too big to avoid the stones and they hit him some times.

Balder used the time when Hirmin was distracted and cut him. But Hirmin's injuries healed really quickly.

It was instant regeneration. Every god possesses it.

"I knew it won't help." Balder said to Jane. "He can just be killed when he's nearly sealed away. Tyr had forget to make it and now he have to slay him one more time."

"I think it'll better to slay him in a team with Thor and the others." Jane said.

"That's a good idea." Balder said. "You should let this cave collapse."

Jane nod and then they were about to go when Jane realized that Lizaya wasn't here.

"Lizaya?" She asked and looked around.

"She went out some time ago. She looked like she was in hurry. Balder explained when they ran out.

Jane didn't have a good feeling but she had to get out, too.

When they were on the last steps, she could see the desert outside, Jane looked around and let collapse the cave.

When she turned around again she saw a black Bugatti and far away from it she could see Lizaya and in front of her Loki. Loki looked like he wouldn't hold it out longer. Balder was on the way to him. When Loki saw them both he made a grimace and disappeared.

Lizaya then turned around. She had a cut on her cheek an on her arm. But it looked like it was regenerating.

"Are you all right?" Jane asked. Lizaya wipe the blood away and nod.

"I think he was still weak because of Hirmin had used his body as a host." She said and took out the keys.

"You have drive the car." Jane asked shocked. Lizaya smiled.

"I did."

Jane looked at her while Lizaya smiled. It looked like a really happy smile.

"What's this thing?" Balder asked and pointed at the car.

"Something like a carriage." Lizaya said. She give Jane the keys for the car.

"Let's return." She said.

Jane drive back the whole way Lizaya came along. Balder looked like he doesn't liked to sit in the car.

"By the way." Lizaya said and looked around to him. "Where do you know from that we have been over there?"

"It was the Tesseract. When it's activated then it means that Midgard is in danger to turn back like before." Balder answered. "That's why everyone who had still Hunter blood is turning into a Hunter."

"So that's why I have turned into one?" She asked.

"The clothes you have one possessed the Hunter goddess. That was what Tyr had said. The usual ones had suits like my niece."

Jane looked at the suit Lizaya had on. It was the fighter suit of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"And who is exactly the ruler of the Chitauri?" Lizaya asked.

"Hirmin. After he did so bad things everyone accepted to turn him into the god of death. The Chitauri were demons which loves to kill humans so they were subjects of Hirmin."

"I thought so. When they were attacking together with Loki they never listened to this what he was saying."

She yawn. Jane looked worried over to her. Lizaya had dark circles around her eyes and she was a little bit pale.

"How long you haven't sleep?" She asked.

"I dunno. About two or three days." Lizaya answered.

Before they arrived the town Jane saw that Lizaya had fell asleep.

Balder took her on his arms when Jane wanted to take her.

"I'll do it." He said and followed Jane inside the base.

The agents looked really shocked at her and then Jane saw Maria Hill in front of her.

"Jane Foster?" She shouted surprised.

"I'm back." Jane said. Maria Hill looked to Balder with Lizaya on his arms and knit the eyebrows. Jane get angry.

"Could you tell Nick that I want to talk with him?"

"Sure." And Maria Hill went off.

"This place is strange." Jane heard Balder saying.

"For you. You're used to Asgard, right?" Jane asked. She went with Balder to the room where she had tried to activate the Tesseract together with Anthony Stark. There had been a couch where Balder could lay down Lizaya.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After Lizaya was laying on the couch Jane went to the way where they came from. Balder disappeared somewhere and Jane wanted to warn Fury.

They may had wounded Hirmin but he isn't death.

They had just stopped him for some time. It didn't look like he would take still some time to attack them.

She ignored the sights of the others and then she saw Fury coming towards her. He looked some sort of shocked.

"Surprised?" Jane asked. She smiled.

"Not really. I knew somehow that you are alive." He said. "But how did you manage to some back?"

"Lizaya had saved me thanks to the Tesseract."

Now Fury looked angry.

"Right, she had stole it."

"No. She had took it to save me. We managed to activate it. What do you think why I am looking like the leader of the Hunters."

"Not just you have changed into one of the Hunters." Fury answered. "There are still some who had changed into Hunters, too."

"So I'm not the only one who's a descendant." Jane said. "I heard there are some guys who are helping you?"

"Right. Come over, I'll introduce you to them." Fury said and lead Jane to the meeting room.

The first one she recognized was Tony Stark. He looked surprised at her. Next to him was a guy who looked like Bruce Banner. And it was Bruce Banner, also called 'Hulk'.

Jane told them that Hirmin was the reason why everything had happened. That he was steering the Chitauri and mostly Loki.

"When he's awaken, then it means that he'll attack the next civilization next to the place where he had been sealed." Suddenly a voice said. Balder had arrived, but he wasn't alone. There was also Tyr with him. And Tyr seemed to know a lot.

"And like it seems he'll attack soon. Said Balder.

Tyr looked over to Jane.

"Where's the Tesseract?" He asked.

"Lizaya had it." She answered.

"I need it. Please get it." Tyr said. Jane sigh and went quickly back to Lizaya. Just some steps before the room she heard a loud explosion. It came from the streets outside. And then there was an other, this time from the room where Lizaya was. Jane went shocked some steps forward and saw that Lizaya was awake. And two Chitauri were laying on the ground.

"Lizaya?" Jane asked surprised. Her daughter looked around. Somehow her eyes were glint in a light blue light.

Like the light of the Tesseract.

"Mom! They..."

"Where's the Tesseract?" Jane asked. Lizaya wanted to take the Tesseract from out of her suit when she suddenly freeze.

"I... It's not here!" She shouted.

"How is it possible? The Chitauri couldn't steal it and no one knew that you have it. Jane said. Lizaya raise her head and looked worried at Jane. Her eyes were glint light blue.

"Lizaya... I think I know where it is." Jane mumbled shocked.

"Where?" Lizaya asked.

"It's inside you. It melt together with you."

Lizaya looked really shocked.

"This can't be." She said.

"But it is." Jane answered. She went over to get a mirror. "Look."

Jane reached out the mirror to Lizaya. She took it and looked inside. And gasped.

"My eyes!"

"They're blue. This mean the Tesseract is inside you." Jane said. "And Tyr need it right now, so..."

Suddenly there was an Earthquake.

Jane could hear some explosions outside.

"They are attacking?" Lizaya asked.

"I think so. We have to help them." Jane said. "You're staying here. Or go down into the basement."

"I won't." Lizaya answered. "I have trained enough to fight against them."

She pointed at the Chitauri.

"And I can feel that the Tesseract gave me some powers." She said. "Come on, mom."

Jane looked for some time at Lizaya. She could see that Lizaya was serious.

"Okay. You can come, too. But watch out, you're really someone important. I don't want you to die."

Lizaya shrug her shoulders.

"My injuries heal really quickly." Lizaya said. She went over to the hole in the wall. Before she jumped out she grabbed her necklace and it turned into a spear.

"Do you remember it?" Lizaya asked. Jane smiled.

"Of course. You've get it." She said.

Lizaya smiled and jumped out. Jane followed her and landed safety on the ground.

Outside it was really loud.

It was like a war was beginning. But it was like this.

Jane couldn't see Lizaya anymore so she run ahead and saw some Chitauri. They were attacking her.

She avoid their attacks and this time she used her strength to defeat them.

When the Chitauri lay on the ground Jane could hear the sounds of fighting close to her. She went over to the sounds and the first one she saw was Loki. And then Lizaya.

Lizaya looked at Jane and at this moment she doesn't watched out and Loki nearly hurt her badly when Thor appeared and smashed his hammer on Loki's spear.

This was too much power so Loki was repelled. Lizaya couldn't stay on her feet, too and fell back. Jane catched her.

"Are you all right?" Jane asked. Lizaya nod, but doesn't seem like it.

"I have to go." She said suddenly.

"Where."

"I'll tell you later." Lizaya answered and ran off. Jane stared after her and then she heard Thor saying her name.

"Jane." She looked at him.

"I've missed you." He said with a little smile. He went over to her. Jane smiled, too.

"I missed you, too." She answered and went over to him. They both hugged and kissed each other.

"I'm sorry for this all." Thor said.

"For what?" Jane asked. "Because of this all had happened? You don't have to apologize for it. It's all right."

She looked up to him.

"What had exactly happened back then? Why haven't you come back?"

"Because of Loki tried to destroy Jotunheim with the Bifröst I had to destroy the part of the rainbow bridge together with the Bifröst. That's why I couldn't come back." Thor answered.

"Did you know about Lizaya?" She asked.

"I did. Heimdall told me about her. I was shocked first when I saw her but now I'm used to the feeling that she's my daughter and she's around me."

Jane smiles. That's what she wanted to hear.

She heard the next explosion.

"I think we should help the others." She said.

Thor agree and they went back to help the others.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

There were too many Chitauri.

No one could kill all of them. And Loki was inside of the crowd.

Thor let go of Jane and she landed on her feet. Thor fly over to Loki while Jane went over to Stark and helped him with the Chitauri. This time she used her unusual powers and destroyed a lot of them.

"Where's the Tesseract, Jane?" Stark asked.

Jane decided don't tell them that it had melt together with Lizaya.

"I don't know." She said and burned one Chitauri.

She doesn't know how many Chitauri she had killed after she heard someone calling her name. Jane looked up and saw Lizaya running towards her.

"Where have you been?" Jane asked. But Lizaya didn't response. She throw something at Jane. Jane catched it and then she realized what it was.

It was Selmjör. First she thought that it will shrink into a pendant but it doesn't shrink.

_Right, I'm the Hunter goddess. _

But it was shining weird. It was a golden shine with a light blue light.

"What have you done with it?" Jane asked Lizaya.

"Tyr helped me get the Tesseract out and we melted it together with Selmjör. I can't use it, it's too powerful, but you can! Hirmin is coming along! Tyr and Balder are trying to stop him but it's not possible."

"That's not good." Jane said.

"Mom! Watch out!" Lizaya shouted. Jane looked around and saw some Chitauri attacking her.

But they were defeated by a woman with an antique armor.

It looked like Sif.

"Are you all right?" Sif asked. Jane nod.

"When did you get here?" She asked. Sif looked surprised at her.

"You're the woman from seven years ago." Sif said.

"I am."

Sif looked from Jane to Lizaya and then she blink.

"You are Thor's child?" She asked Lizaya. Jane looked over to her daughter.

"Yes." Lizaya said.

Sif smiled.

"I came over because of the Tesseract had been activated. This mean on Midgard is a war beginning. And from the other realms there's arriving help." Sif explained. "So what's going on?"

"Hirmin had awaken. He's going over here." Jane said.

"Who?" Suddenly three man arrived. The warriors three. Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg. Sif looked really shocked. She looked over to the three.

"Hirmin. Don't you remember?" He asked.

"We do. This guy had awaken. Why?" Volstagg asked.

"It's Loki's fault." Lizaya said. The three looked over to her. Then there was an Earthquake. IT was really strong and felt like footsteps.

"He's coming."

Lizaya said. She run over to the place where it came from.

"Stop!" Jane shouted and ran after her.

She could see a black shadow behind all the houses.

"Is this Hirmin?" She asked. He was taller than before.

Then Hirmin turned around and saw them both.

"Here you are!" He said. He meant Jane.

"You'll get the revenge for this!"

He was about to kill Jane with a sharp object. Jane wanted to avoid him but Lizaya hustle her aside and protected Jane with her body. The sharp object was a really big spear and it drill through Lizaya. Blood splattered out of the wound where the spearhead hit her and she spit out blood.

Jane looked horror-stricken at Lizaya.

"Useless." Hirmin said. He swing his spear around and Lizaya slide out of the spearhead and smashed into a house.

This time Hirmin attempt to kill Jane. But suddenly Thor appeared and his Hammer smashed with a loud explosion on the spear. He had loaded it with thunder.

"Look after Lizaya." He said to Jane. He didn't even look at Jane.

She ran all the way along where Lizaya had been smashed into the house and saw her daughter laying in the smashed house.

The injury really looked bad.

And Lizaya looked death.

"You mustn't did this." Jane said with shudder in her voice. She took Lizaya into her arms and hugged her.

"Please... don't die. You have to stay here!" Jane said and cry. She tried to search a heart beat but there wasn't anyone.

Jane lay her hand on the big injury on Lizaya's chest.

_My powers have to be strong enough to save her!_ She thought and bite on her bottom lip. She was still crying but hoped to save Lizaya.

She don't managed to do it. And she begun to cry.

"You must stay here, you hear? I will be really sad, your dad, too..."

She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Lizaya's.

Suddenly she could feel how Lizaya moved her fingers and freeze.

Jane smiled happily.

"Lizaya! You have to survive!" She shouted and took her on her arms. It was like she wasn't weigh any pound.

She went out together with Lizaya on her arms and saw one agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Hey! Take her to the base and try to heal her!" She shouted. The agent looked some sort of perplexed but then he took Lizaya on his arms and went off.

Lizaya looked over Hirmin.

She had to help the others!

She walked quickly over to him. He saw her and smiled.

"So you've come back!" He said with a devilish smile. He strike out his spear to her and Jane could see that Thor tried to help her but she shook her head.

When the spear was very close to her she grabbed it.

She was really angry with Hirmin. Really angry, she could move quickly and fight without thinking. It was like her body was moving on his own.

Hirmin was surprised because of she could catch the spear. She lifted it into the air and together with the spear she throw Hirmin away.

She ignored everything what happened around her and ran after Hirmin.

At the time when he stood up she grabbed Selmjör and throw it with a high speed at Hirmin.

He didn't saw it coming towards him. Selmjör drill through his shoulder and it was like an explosion of blue light.

Then Hirmin had a big hole in his shoulder.

Blood splattered out and Hirmin grabbed his shoulder.

"You..." He hissed.

Then suddenly thunder crashed down on Hirmin. Thor made it. He stood next to Jane.

"How's Lizaya?" He asked. He was really sad.

"She's alive. But she need to rest a long time." Jane answered. Thor smiled.

"That's good." He said.

Jane reached out her hand and Selmjör returned with telekinesis to her.

Then suddenly she could see a rotating shield which bore into Hirmin's neck. Hirmin hit it away and Captain America alias Steve Rogers catched it.

There was Anthony Stark in his suit, Hulk, Natasha Romanoff and Hawkeye.

The warriors three and Sif appeared, too.

Thor didn't looked really surprised.

Jane smiled angry at Hirmin.

_Now you'll die._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

While the others were attacking Hirmin Jane ran over to him and jumped on his arm in that time when he tried to smash his fist down on Romanoff.

Hirmin raised his hand up to smash Jane away but Stark stopped his attack.

"It's bad being too little, what?" Jane asked while she ran Hirmin's hand up. She grabbed Selmjör tighter and strike off a beam at Hirmin.

She cut a big, deep scar into Hirmin's face.

Hirmin was really angry and smashed Jane away, but Thor catched her.

"Thank you." Jane said.

"You've to cut him into some parts." Thor said. "And burn him. This will kill him for good." He said.

"This will be easy." Jane said. Because of Rogers' shield cut off Hirmin's arm Jane could burn it. She summoned some fire and burned the lower arm.

"You...!" Hirmin was really angry. He strike off his other arm and smashed the others.

Thor and Jane could avoid him, like the warriors three and Sif.

Thor smashed the next thunder on Hirmin and while he was busy with Thor Jane cut off Hirmin's other arm and burned it.

Now he couldn't attack them with his arms. And he couldn't use the spear. His one eye doesn't function because of Jane had made a deep scar in his face.

He looked angrily over to Jane and kicked her into her stomach. She made some saltos back and stopped next to Thor.

"Even without his arms he's powerful." She said.

"Yes. He's one of the most powerful gods of the old times." Thor said. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, don't worry." Jane answered. "But we need a plan to kill him."

"I have one. I'll keep him busy and you'll cut him into two parts and burn him." Thor said. "Maybe it'll help."

"I'll try it." Jane said.

Thor kept Hirmin busy with his thunders. Hirmin tried to hit Thor but Thor was too swift and Hirmin too big.

She raise up Selmjör and concentrated some powers into it. It begun to glint light blue and then she strike off a powerful beam out of the spear. It hit Hirmin and cut him into two parts. Hirmin was yelling and the blood splattered out of the wounds. Jane quickly put the two parts into fire and stumble. She nearly fell down - she stood on a house – but Thor catched her.

"Jane?" He asked. She smiled and looked over to the burning parts of Hirmin.

"I hope this was everything." She mumbled.

"This was nearly everything." Tyr's voice said. Thor turned with Jane on his arms around.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Someone will use his ash when he know how to do this. So we have to seal it away." Tyr explained.

"I don't know how to do this and Jane have no powers left." Thor said.

"Don't worry. Your brother will help me." Tyr said and Balder appeared.

Tyr summoned a wind and it get Hirmin's ash into the air. Then he and Balder sealed the ash into a light and it was smashed deep into the Earth.

"Where is his ash now?" Jane asked powerless.

"Deep in the Earth. In the Earth's core, where everything is burning." Tyr answered.

"Good." Jane mumbled and then she get unconscious.

When Jane woke up again she could feel the peace.

She opened her eyes and noticed that this was the sickroom of the base of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Jane sat up and could feel how her head hurts.

"Ugh." She touched her forehead and saw over to the doctor. He looked around to her.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I have some headache." She answered.

"That will disappear soon." The doctor said.

Jane then remembered what had happened.

Lizaya had been hurt by Hirmin.

Jane had defeated Hirmin.

Tyr and Balder sealed Hirmin's ash.

_Lizaya..._

"How's Lizaya?" Jane asked.

"She's all right. She's still resting." the doctor answered. "But the injury had disappeared. It seems like it was regenerating by itself."

"Good." Jane sigh relieved. "Can I stood up?"

"Yes, if there isn't anything what hurt you except of headache."

"No." Jane said and stood slowly up.

She was feeling really good.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"In the meeting room." the doctor said.

Jane nod and went out.

She was still staggering, but then she leaned against a wall.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"About three days." Thor's voice answered. Jane looked around to him.

"Thor!" She shouted and went some steps towards him. She hugged him.

So they stood some time like this before Jane realized that Thor was wearing usual clothes.

"Why are you wearing usual clothes?" She asked.

"I decided something." Thor said. He lead Jane to one of the seats which stood by the wall and let her sat down.

"I like it here. I don't want to return to Asgard without you or Lizaya. So I decided to stay here." He said. Jane raise up the eyebrows.

"Really?" She asked surprised. Thor nod and smiled.

"By the way, you're wearing usual clothes, too." He said. Jane looked down on her.

She was wearing a T-Shirt and Jeans. She hasn't even noticed it.

"Where's Lizaya?" She asked.

"She's down in the gym." Thor answered.

"The doctor said she's resting." Jane answered.

"She isn't practicing. She's just talking." Thor answered.

"That's better." Jane sigh. "What had happened after I get unconscious?"

"Well, Tyr had separated the Tesseract from Selmjör and sealed the Tesseract again. That's why you're back normal again." Thor told her. "And father is here."

Jane was surprised.

"Odin?" she asked. Thor nodded.

"Can you stay?" He asked. He stood up and reached out a hand to her. Jane took his hand and he pulled her on her feet and lead her over to the meeting room.

It was like Odin was waiting for her.

When she entered the meeting room he looked around to her. And smiled.

"So you're Jane." He said. He took her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Me, too." Jane said.

Thor looked really like his father.

"You have defeated Hirmin. You're really brave." He said.

Jane felt really impressed. He was a god and was saying something like this to her.

Odin told Jane that he'll accept to take her to Asgard but Thor wanted to stay here.

"There will be a trial about Loki." Odin told Jane and Thor.

"When?" Thor asked.

"Soon. When Loki will wake up again." Odin answered. "So I hope you'll be there."

"We will." Thor answered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The trial was one month later.

Loki looked really ashamed of himself. He even didn't looked up, he just stared on the ground.

He stood in front of the throne of Odin. Jane, Thor and Lizaya stood on the side of the stairs and watched what will happen with him.

"Because of this what you have done I'm forced to do this." Odin said. "I love you, because of you're my son, but I have to seal you away into the deepest prison."

"What is the deepest prison?" Lizaya asked Thor quietly. Jane looked over to them. She was curious, too. She wanted to know where this prison is.

"It's Hel." Thor answered. "There are the most worse prisons and the land of the death."

"So like hell." Lizaya said.

"Right. But he won't be really sealed into Hel. He'll get there because of he'll die."

They watched how Loki was sealed into Hel.

And after this there was a party because of Hirmin had been defeated.

Frigga was really taken with Lizaya. But not only she. The other female guests seemed to like Lizaya.

"So who will be the next king of Asgard?" Jane asked. She was with Thor outside on the balcony. She could see the Bifröst from here.

"It will be Balder. He's the next after me." Thor explained. He had a cup of this weird beer in his hand.

"So you really want to stay with us on Midgard?" Jane asked.

"I will. I don't care about what my father say about this." Thor said. He smiled and took Jane into his arms.

"That's good. I'm happy about this." Jane said. Then she smiled and put her hand on her belly.

"By the way, I have to tell you something."

"I'm listening." Thor answered.

"I'm pregnant. Again." Jane smiled and blushed.

"Really?" Thor asked surprised. Jane nod. Thor smiled at her and hugged her.

"So I won't be the only child?" suddenly Lizaya said. Thor and Lizaya looked around and shocked at her.

"You have heard this?" Jane asked surprised.

"I did. And I'm happy about this." Lizaya said and smiled.

She hugged her parents.

"When it'll be born?" Lizaya asked.

"In five months. You needed five months, too." Jane answered.

Lizaya smiled.

Five months later Jane give birth to her second child.

It was a healthy baby boy with brown hair.

Lizaya and Thor were at Jane's side when she was in her room in the hospital.

"And? What's his name, you don't wanted to tell me." Lizaya answered.

"We decided to call him after a good but death friend." Thor said. He took the baby boy on his arms.

"And this is...?"

"Erik." Jane answered. "He was a good friend of mine, but he had been killed. We decided to call you brother like him."

Lizaya smiles.

"This name even isn't bad." She said.

**Finally, I have write this story everyday since about one month. **

**But now it's ready. I have changed a lot of the storyline. I think this story is better than the other one... but that's my opinion.**

**I hope you'd fun!**


End file.
